Elevator
by Noctarial
Summary: Not really good with summaries, but here we go. Altaïr and Ezio are a couple, and like most couples they fight. And when people fight they want to be left alone, but that's pretty hard when you're stuck together in an elevator.


**Ok, so! Basically in this AU Ezio and Altaïr works in the same school and that's how they met, Altaïr teaches in history and Ezio italian and have been going out for three years and now lives together.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at work today, lecturing cocky children really do drain out all energi one person can contain. <strong>Especially<strong> if you're the hot-tempered Altaïr, who's known to lose his temper at least **once** a day, and god only knows how many times Altaïr just wanted to skin those children alive today. Sure, history isn't exactly the funniest subject there is, but you could at least try to pay attention!

But that's not the worst part, oh no, the worst part is that they expect good grades too! God! How he hates it when the brats just shows up at his desk when the test results comes in and complain why they didn't get a better result. Are they literally that brainless? Although, it's unfair to judge all the students for being gasbags, some teens in the school do respect the rules and do not cause any commotion during the lessons.

However, what the delinquents did today tops everything else. Because today the students were supposed to have a history test, a test about the crusades. He had really tried his best to make sure that everyone at least knew what it was, but alas, he had failed. Instead of facing the consequences of their actions and fail the test, the troublemakers alternatively chose to put hundreds firecrackers in other students lockers and lighten them just before the lesson started, and when the test began the firecrackers exploded.

Students were screaming in terror, believing that the school was under attack. Nonetheless, the culprits sat back and watched as their 'evil plan' had succeeded. He would have tried to calm down the rest of the class but it would all be in vain, since he couldn't even hear his own voice due to the fire-alarm beeping and screaming children. So he opened the door and motioned the kids to go out and put those fire-alarm exercises to use, and as he saw the children run out of the door he could see the smug on some of the children's faces, happy to see that the test would be delayed.

So yeah, Altaïr wasn't exactly at his best mood today, but at least it's friday, so that means he doesn't have to return to that godforsaken place any time soon.

The silence in the bus is truly a blessing, all Altaïr can hear is the buzzing sound from the bus' engine, and some faint music from one of the passengers headphones.

'_If only my classes could be this quiet' _, he thought to himself. Turning to the window he looks up in the dark sky, trying to see if any stars are visible yet, but the lights from the streets blocks them out. Even thought the time is only six pm it's still pretty dark, but that's normal for an october night.

It's when he gazes up into the empty night that he suddenly feel it, his stomach growling, demanding for food. _'When was the last time I ate?' _He pondered, '_it's been some hours since then, I sure hope that deadbeat of a partner have cooked something instead of watching TV,' _he squinted his eyes, _'or out drinking with friends!'_

"**Golden Pioneer Park.**" The sound of his station awoke him from his thoughts, he pulled his shirt's hood over his head, grabbed the bag, and stepped out of the bus.

A cold autumn breeze welcomed him, he quivered and began to walk towards his apartment, even tough the apartment isn't that far away from the bus station, it still felt like an lifetime to finally arrive due to the coldness. He looked over the parking spots next to his home, looking for the car with the famous Maserati logo. '_There it is!' _ He spots the black car close to the second gate, '_that means he's home, and not out drinking with his friends again.'_ He walks through the second gate and presses the elevator button, of course he could take the stairs to warm him up but the energy that he need just isn't there, and with no energy plus six staircases doesn't sound so tempting.

The elevator arrived shortly after one minute had passed, he pressed the button to the sixth floor and the elevator closed it's' doors. The lights flickered and he could feel the small amount of vibrations in the machine.

'_I swear, one day this elevator will stop functioning, and when that happens, I better not be here,' _

A beeping sound echoed through the medium sized space and the doors slowly opened, he walked out from the elevator to his door. He pulled out the keys from his pocket, twisting them in the lock, and opened the door.

As he stood in the hallway he saw a pair of shoes just laying around, giving away that they were just tossed off out of laziness. Sighing for himself, he took off his shoes and walked into the livingroom where he saw his couch potato boyfriend watching tv and slacking off, as usual.

"Salve, mi amore! About time you come home, I thought you had abandon me." Ezio greeted him without even looking away from the tv, "well, it's not that surprising that you come home late if you're taking the bus."

"We all don't have a drivers license or can afford a car" Altaïr countered.

"You could just ride with me instead of taking the bus everyday, that would save you from stressing out every single morning."

"No! The majority of the student may be brainless but even they can put one on one together! How many times have I told you that?"

"Then don't come to me and complain just because you don't have a car." That comment made the arabian snarl, he didn't need to see the italians' face to know that he was smirking for winning the argument.

He turned his head started walking towards the kitchen, hoping that the italian had at least made some food, but to a not so big surprise, he had not. He marched back to the living room, stomping his footsteps.

"Why haven't you cooked anything?! It's the at least you can do instead of just slacking around!" Seriously, can nobody in the entire globe think of something else than themselves.

"But there's still some leftovers in the fridge, eat that." Ezio answered, not giving any thought about his partner's angry voice, after all, he's used too it by now.

"There is **no** leftovers left! Only frozen food in the freezer that takes forever to thaw! And since you been here for a few hours before me, I thought that maybe you would do something productive, but boy was I wrong!"

"Bene, bene! I'm sorry!" This time when answering, the italian turned from the tv to look in the other man's eyes, probably cause he knew that it would only make the situation worse if he didn't.

Sighing deep, and pinching his nose, the arabian calmed himself down, "It's fine, okay. It's fine." He didn't want to come home and be more angry than he already was, leastways with Ezio. Reason one; he couldn't get away from him now that they practically live together, and second; Altaïr doesn't want to fight with him. He is, after all, his lover.

"Have you eaten?" Considering that the kitchen clearly have not been touched since this morning.

"No, it haven't really crossed my mind for a while, been too busy with, you know, 'slacking off,' Ezio joked.

"Mhm,"Altaïr rolled his eyes, "well I'm too tired to cook and you're **obviously** not up for it, so shall we order something for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So what do you wanna get for dinner?"

The italian shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Then just pick something."

Ezio pondered for a few seconds before answering. "You choose".

Altaïr could feel the anger starting to bubble up again, "I'm not playing this game where I list every single thing and you shoot it all down, I'm not doing this again."

Ezio was dumbfounded at first, but then coughed up an answer, "well then I don't know what to tell you."

'_Hold it in Altaïr, you don't have energy for this.' _ Altaïr thought to himself, trying to calm down, which led out a huge sigh, revealing his annoyance to the other man. Who quickly tried to calm him down as well.

"Anything will be fine", he said, "it's food, it's-"

"Fine!" Altaïr cut him off in his sentence,'_Deep breaths'._ "It's fine, alright. Were gonna get.. pizza." Even though he prefer junk food, it still beats fighting. Sadly, Ezio grimaced at the sound of pizza.

"Anything **but** pizza."

That's it, that dropped the bomb. "Well then, what do you wanna eat?! Since you clearly don't care!" The arab exclaimed, not capable of holding in his anger anymore.

The sudden outburst made Ezio get up from the couch, now realizing his mistake. "No, no! I didn't.. look I don't want to fight about this, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you make the decision, with that being said, I think your original call with pizza is fine." His hands waving in the air, as if it's going to help to calm this situation. Luckily, Altaïr did calm down a little bit, and Ezio dared to walk a few step towards him, "just no pepperoni".

The other man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down the anger in his guts. "Alright, what do you want on it then?"

Hesitantly Ezio answered, "anything other than pepperoni." But he realized his mistake too late.

"Oh. My. God!" Altaïr burst out, "I am so sick of this! You're italian! Isn't pizza like in your blood or something, why do you care what's on it!" Ezio eyes widened at the insult, now it's his time to get angry.

"Excuse me?!" Ezio took another step forward, now there's only a little space between him and the source of his anger, and it was in moments like these that Ezio was happy for being a few inches taller, it somehow made him feel more powerful, even though he knew that he wasn't.

"You heard me! You italians are practically family with your wine and food." Those are pathetic insults, Altaïr is aware of that, but that's all he needs to hurt the 'oh so proud' Italian.

"First off: how dare you! And second: I'd rather be an italian than to be an 'pole in my arse syrian!'"

"Oh, I didn't know that being an adult and be capable of making my own decision would equal with having a pole up my ass!"

"There is a difference between being an asshole or an reasonable adult!"

"So I'm a asshole now, huh? According to who, you?" Altair shifted position, trying to equal the other man's height by at least a bit, without looking away from his eyes.

"Me, plus every single student at Raincreek College of Humanities." That made Altaïr snort.

"Do you honestly believe that I care about what those brats think of me?" A sly smile appeared on his face, amused that the idiot actually thought for a moment that he cared what this brats thought of him, although it stings a little that Ezio would think so of him as well.

"Well, if you would put an effort into getting to know your students they wouldn't put firecrackers in other peoples lockers to escape from your lessons." With the reminder of what had occurred today took away his amused smile immediately and got replaced by squinting eyes.

"Then maybe I should grow out my hair and start flirting with my students, since it works so well with you."

"Just because my lessons interest the children."

"Ha! Interest! Don't make me laugh. The only reason you'll still have your italian lessons is because all the girls find you attractive, if it weren't for that pretty face and soothing voice of yours, you wouldn't even work there."

"Well, if that's the requirement a teacher need, how come you're still working there?"

Silence corrupted the room, furious eyes locked with each other, and poker faces hiding each others feelings. Altaïr do not know how Ezio's feeling, wondering if the taller man is hurt or not, but he know how he himself is feeling, like an arrow has pierced through his chest. Sure, he doesn't really care for his appeal or his way of interacting with life, but it do hurts when someone you care about dislike them.

The only thoughts that covers his mind is '_I have to get out of here' _and '_don't talk to him'_, he couldn't take another minute of the thick air in the room.

Altaïr broke the staring contest, turned around and started to walk towards the hall.

He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and was just about to get out when Ezio grabbed by his arm and pulled him back.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, demanding Altaïr to turn back to look into his eyes again and answer the question, but his gaze remained at the door and the mouth kept shut. "Are you pulling the silence treatment on me now? How mature."

'_Just leave me alone_', Altaïr yanked off the other man's arm and marched through the door, only to be quickly followed.

"Hey! I asked you a question, aren't you going to answer it?" Ezio yelled as he walked behind him, but through the corner of Altaïr's eyes he could see that Ezio was slowing down for some reason, Altaïr looked back a only a little just to see the reason why.

Apparently, Ezio did not have his shoes on yet, so he was trying his best to put them on while chasing his roommate. That gave Altaïr a chance to escape, he could see that the elevator he used is still on the sixth floor, and if he could get in there before Ezio could catch up and close the doors on him, he would have some peace and quiet. Even though he knew that the silence would only be temporarily, since Ezio could just run down the stairs and meet Altaïr on the last floor, but hey, it's better than nothing.

He hastily walked towards the elevator, faintly hearing italian curses behind him.

As he arrived he pressed the button, the doors opened, he quickly ran in and pressed the button again to close the doors. He still kept his back turned on his lover, not wanting to look back, not wanting to see him.

Hearing the doors slowly closing behind him only tensed him up even more, '_come on! Close already!_' Looking back, he saw the door inches away from being closed, but a hand came through between and like a gag reflex, the doors opened again and the sound of footsteps entered the elevator.

'_He got in._' Altaïr clenched his hands, and he swear to god the doors closed a lot faster this time, and as soon as the doors were closed the elevator began to roll them down.

"Mio dio! What is the matter with you?!" Ezio exclaimed, but to no vail, he received no answer, so he swallowed his pride. "Okay fine, I'll take you out for pizza! Will you be happy then?"

'…_Does he seriously believe that all of this is about the pizza? Idiot'_. Altaïr turned to his side so he could lean against the wall, too exhausted to stand up straight.

With still no answer the italian got more frustrated.

"Merda! You're impossible! Why can't you jus-", but before he could finish his sentence the elevator suddenly stopped causing them to lose their balance for a second, and then the lights died out.

"What happened?" Altaïr asked, breaking his silence.

"The generator must've stopped, this is, after all, an old elevator." Using his flashlight app, Ezio's cellphone faintly lit up the room, "I've already pressed the alarm button, so we'll get out of here in approximately thirty minutes, considering there is no repairers close by. So were stuck here for a while."

'_Great, just great! How cruel can life be! I should have figured it out before when I used it, now I'm stuck here with him. Terrific.' _Sighing for himself, Altaïr slowly glid down the wall to sit on the floor. Ezio did the same, but a little further away, putting his cellphone next to him.

And once again, silence filled the room, but this time it was awkward silence.

Altaïr watched Ezio from the corner of his eyes noticing that he was looking back at him, but did not hide it, like Altaïr is. Although, due to the hood covering his left side of his face and the only light source is from the left corner, Altaïr is positive that his face is not visible and stops using his stone cold pokerface and let out some of his hurt. Shutting his eyes together, pulling the left leg up to chin level and rests his head against his knee, and just let the words of hurt sink in, to soon disappear just like they always do… usually do.

"You're not an asshole."

His eyes flew open to the words. '_What did he just say?'_, slowly turning his head to look at the other. Ezio had shifted his gaze down the floor, giving the expression of shame on his face.

"You're not an asshole, nor are you unappealing. I didn't mean it" He looked up from the floor to gaze in the other man's eyes instead, "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

"… How do you know that you hurt my feelings?" Altaïr asked, once again breaking his silence.

The italian rolled his eyes,"puh-lease, every time your feelings gets hurt, you always gets quiet and walk away from the person who caused it."

Altaïr looked down to the carpet floor, never knowing it was so simple to read his actions, but he knows he isn't the only victim here and have to swallow his own pride as well.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of something so unimportant… Or 'things' rather, since I can overreact at everything."

"Admitting it is a good step forward," Ezio joked back, causing Altaïr to snicker quietly. He switched place from the corner to sit next to the hooded man, staring into his eyes and leaving the light behind.

"But you know, I would rather fight with you, than make love to anyone else."

A shy smile spread across the syrian's face, "your way with words are really a wonder, do you know that?"

Ezio shrugged, "well, at least I try."

Altaïr chuckled and switched his view down to the floor again, embarrassed to continue to stare into the other's eyes. But Ezio was having none of that, he gently grasped the man's chin and pulled his face up, locking their eyes again, his thumb gently stroking the right cheek.

The small space between them disappears and their mouths merges together in a kiss.

Tongues slipping into each other's mouths, tasting each other.

Ezio presses Altaïr against the wall, increasing the strength of the kiss, but still kept it's slow rhythm.

Altaïr's hands fist in the back of Ezio's shirt, pulling him away to catch his breath, panting against each other's mouths.

"Mi fai eccitare" Ezio whispered in Altaïr's ear, returning to his lips and tangle his tongue with the other's.

Every time they would get intimate Ezio would always speak in his native tongue, and the situation would always evolve to more _private_ matters.

Realizing how far Ezio is going, Altaïr pushed him away, flushed red all over his face.

"Stop! Not here! There are cameras here, and the elevator could start at any moment!" Altaïr tried to get control of the situation, stretching out his arms completely to keep Ezio away, keeping the space between them.

"Luce mia, take it easy, everything is completely off." Ezio grabbed Altaïr's hands that was clenching his shoulders, pulling them off and massaging the wrists with his thumbs.

"And what if it suddenly starts again?" Altaïr tried to pull his hands away, but they were solid stuck in the other's grasp.

"Then they are going wish they had seen it from the beginning." Ezio purred, moving closer to Altaïr, still clutching his hands.

Altaïr's blush intensified, looking away, not know what to do. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a sadistic smile, possibly only a inch away from himself, waiting for him to look up.

"Fine." Altaïr turned his look back, "but **only **kissing, nothing else." Knowing that Ezio wouldn't stop even if you had a blade against his throat, so the least he could was kiss him.

Ezio smirks lazily, eyes half-lidded. "As you wish." Altaïr closed his eyes, preparing for the feeling soon to come in his mouth, only nothing came. Instead he was pushed down, his back facing the the cold floor, and arms pinned down. To his second surprise, his shirt had been lifted up and his bare chest is showing.

'_When had he pulled up my sh- That doesn't matter!' _

"What are you doing?! I said only kisses!" Altaïr exclaimed, staring up at the smiling man hovering over him. If only eyes could kill.

"Oh I know, and you **do** know what kissing involves, right?" Ezio paused his sentence, waiting to see if Altaïr would answer. Who instead of answering glared in anger. How Ezio love that stare.

"Well then, I shall answer my own question," he leaned down and leaved only a few inches of space between their faces, "it involves brushing your lips against another. **And**," he winked, "a lot of tongue playing." Altaïr's eyes widened, but he still kept his angry stare. Ezio huffed out a small laugh and traced down Altaïr's throat, to his collarbone, and at last his chest.

Ezio presses him down harder, lowering his head and lick one of the exposed nipples, rolling the little nub around with his tongue.

Altaïr jerks back, trying to wriggle himself out, but the italian wasn't budging. He tried his best to hold back his soft cry, but let out a small moan when Ezio closes his entire mouth around the nipple, sucking on it and cleaning the bud until it tense up in his mouth, leaving Altaïr gasping beneath him and arching his back up.

"S-stop it," Altaïr cried out, too scared to talk for in case more sounds escape his mouth.

Ezio broke apart from the sucking, but continued to lightly lick the bud while talking. "Are you sure you wan't me too? I'm pretty sure your body demands something else." He switched to the unnoticed nipple and began teasing it, licking around the areola, then closes his entire mouth, sucking it. Altaïr felt now how it tightens in his pants and something wet leaking. He clenched his legs together to hide his erection and tried his best to get Ezio off, he jerked his back up and down, only to have Ezio follow him. He just wasn't budging.

He bit his lip, forcing them to stay shut. The sensation is just too much and he knows that if he even open his mouth for a few seconds, moans will escape.

Ezio stopped nipple playing, his breath brushing against the sensitive skin made Altaïr shiver. "Voglio farlo nell' ascensore," he whispered.

'_Speak english for god's sake.' _Even though Altaïr sort of like it when Ezio would speak italian, he also hated it since he didn't know what was said.

Ezio kissed Altaïr's bare chest, traveled down a few inches and kissed him again, creating a trail of kisses from his chest down to the crotch. Ezio had let go of Altaïr's arms when he kissed his belly, so now all Altaïr needed to do was to shove Ezio away and all of this would stop, only the problem is that now he didn't want it to.

As he traveled down Ezio spread the clenching legs apart like it was nothing and when he arrived to the crotch Altaïr expected him to buckle up the pants, but he didn't. Instead he kissed the erection with clothes on, he was teasing.

The heat increased in Altaïr's crotch, embarrassed what to do with his now free hands he used them to covers his mouth to secure it from leaving any sounds, especially now since he is near his breaking point

Ezio continued with his teasing even if knew that Altaïr was rock hard. First he kissed, then he bit and then kissed it again. He slid his hands down to the inner thighs and began massaging them, causing Altaïr to take heavier breaths and lifting his hip up to the nice touch.

"You like it here, don't you?" Ezio purred and turned his attention to the thighs now, giving them a more proper massage, sliding his hands up and down and slowly rolling his fingers.

Altaïr took a deep breath, preparing himself so nothing embarrassing will escape his mouth, moving the hands away.

"S-stop teasing..ah-" Realizing he's losing himself, Altaïr bit his lip and stopped the gasp to continue.

Luckily Ezio stop massaging and Altaïr could finally catch his breath without moaning.

"I'll stop teasing when you say please."

"What?" Altaïr panted, eyes looking down and trying to adjust his eyes in the dark since the 'flash light' didn't give them much light at all.

"Beg for me to stop teasing you. Oh, and stop holding back your moans, I bet you'll sound adorable moaning my name." Altaïr hesitated for a moment, still too proud to give in but also to weak to hold back since the feeling in his pants wasn't going to disappear on it's own. Impatiently, Ezio rubbed his thumbs against the thighs again causing the legs to twitch.

"Alright!" Altaïr uttered, "I'll say it," swallowing his pride, Altaïr shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, stop teasing me." Still keeping his eyes shut he could feel his pants rustle and pulled off, including his underwear.

"That's a good boy." Ezio leaned in to kiss Altaïr on the lips tangling with their tongue once more, sliding his hand down to the crotch fisting his hand around the erected cock, stroking it slowly making the hips rock to the rhythm.

Altaïr broke apart from the kiss and bit his tongue, breathing slowly, he didn't know how long he could last before he will burst out.

Retrieving his hand, Ezio took off his undergarments too, releasing his erection that had been hidden this whole time.

Ezio hovered over Altaïr entirely clutching their hands together, he latched their crouches together and began humping, rocking the other's man hip.

Every time Altaïr would feel Ezio's dick pressed against his a moan escaped, the sensation just felt great.

It didn't take too long until Altaïr was the first one to burst out. But Ezio continued to hunch until he too orgasmed, and there they just laid for some minutes, panting for air.

"Were done, you can get off me now." Altaïr said, breaking the silence. Ezio crawled off and began putting his clothes on again, as did Altaïr.

Feeling a little embarrassed, the syrian chose to stay quiet while dressing himself. Sure, he had done this for some time now, but never in an elevator that could start at any moment and… wait.

"Hey, shouldn't the repairer be here by now?" Altaïr asked, realizing that it has been at least over thirty minutes.

"Oh, yeah! Now that you mention it." Ezio turned and pressed on the alarm button, Altaïr dropped his jaw.

"You mean that you never pressed the button in the first place!" He couldn't believe this guy!

"Well I wanted us to make up… And make out if we got into the mood, so you know. Just in case." The Italian smiled, clearly not seeing how oblivious he is. Altaïr sighed, too tired to deal with this now so he'll just let that slip.

"So someone will be here in about thirty minutes?"

"No" Ezio plainly answered, "I lied about that so you'll wouldn't think about it too much, they usually take like ten minutes to show and fixes the elevator in a snitch."

'_Of course they do.' _Altaïr rolls his eyes, not even surprised anymore. He scanned the room to see how much they had stained with cum, even though Ezio's phone didn't light up the room entirely, he could still see most of the floor. He found some white spots, but not big enough to catch someone's eyes immediately, and luckily the clothes wasn't hit. Still, it bothered Altaïr.

"What should we do about that?" He asked, pointing to the stains. Ezio shrugged, not even caring about how other people will react. "It will get cleaned up eventually, don't worry about it."

"I suppose so." Ezio reached for his cellphone to glance in the reflektion of the screen, fixing his hair in place, he's always so fixated on that hair of his. Altaïr just had to simply pull his hood up and he was done.

"So.. you still up for pizza?" Ezio asked and winked, and Altaïr tittered a little,"yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue with this AU, but I'll be just making oneshots, not really that good with long stories.<strong>

**Salve - hello**  
><strong>Bene - okay<strong>  
><strong>Mio dio - my god<strong>  
><strong>Mi amore - my love (for men)<strong>  
><strong>Merda - shitfuck**  
><strong>Mi fai eccitare - you turn me on<strong>  
><strong>Luce mia - my light<strong>  
><strong>Voglio farlo nell' ascensore - I want to do it in the elevator<strong>


End file.
